


El Auge de una sitcom

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: El Auge de los fanfics [2]
Category: El Auge (Webseries)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, High School AU, Humor, M/M, Sitcom AU, adolescentes siendo adolescentes, secret Fey'Ael 2020, siendo tontos I mean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Regalo para @UmiJenova del Secret Fey'Ael 2020AU de instituto escrito como el guion de una sitcom con los personajes de El Auge
Relationships: Braargh (El Auge) / Ares (El Auge)
Series: El Auge de los fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	El Auge de una sitcom

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo disfrutes Umi!
> 
> (Sabes que voy de cabeza con el TFM, no lo he beteado aún, igual hay faltas y typos (la primera mitad la escribí en el móvil))

**El Auge de una sitcom**

Protagonizada por:

AKHMELIA – Estudiante de 4º A a tiempo parcial y rarita a tiempo completo.

DALHARIL – Estudiante de 4º B, repitiendo curso, nunca lo admitirá, pero es buena en mates.

SEHAVEL – Estudiante de 4º A, muy callada, cuando habla suelta cada frase…

BRAARGH – Estudiante de 4º A, nerd y tremendo rollito de canela.

BÁRBARA – Estudiante de 4º B, hiperactiva, actúa primero y piensa… pensar es para pringados.

ARES – Estudiante de 4º B, estrella del béisbol y rompecorazones de instituto.

( _Interior, pasillo de entrada del IES Punta Arena. Se puede ver como el pasillo se divide en dos al final, el suelo son baldosas color crema y las paredes están pintadas en azul claro. Hay varios posters informativos, así como un corcho en el que se ve un plano del instituto y unos cuantos panfletos de varios clubes y asociaciones del centro. Entre ellos destaca un anuncio del club de animadoras, en el que se lee "¿Crees que sabes animar? ¡Ven a la prueba y demuéstralo! Viernes 4 de septiembre a las 17:00 en el gimnasio". También hay un anuncio del club de drama, que pasa bastante desapercibido. Y hay un pequeño panfleto con una ecuación matemática que promete que el club de ciencias se reúne los martes tras clase en el aula el número de la cual es la respuesta a la ecuación. Suena el timbre y empieza a entrar gente, adolescentes con relativamente pocas ganas de estar donde están_ )

( _Aparece Akhmelia_ s _entada en un sillón con una pared blanca con las letras PA detrás en azul y amarillo, a modo de confesionario. Lleva el pelo en una coleta, pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta que pone "¿Por qué los osos polares no se disuelven en el agua si esta también es polar?_ ")

Akhmelia: IES Punta Arena. Puede que parezca un instituto más, pero no lo es. No lo es porque es el instituto donde voy a empezar a ir a clase. Me llamo Akhmelia, Akhmelia Rajatripas. ¡Hoy es mi primer día y tengo muchas ganas de hacer amigos! Como he estado homeschooled nunca antes he ido a clase, pero seguro que no es tan malo como lo pinta toda esa gente que se queja en Twitter. Quiero decir, son clases, ¿qué podría ir mal?

( _Interior del pasillo, Akhmelia intenta abrirse paso entre el montón de gente_ )

Akhmelia: (Intentando no empujar a nadie) Perdón, disculpe... Paso, por favor...

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

Alumno 1: ¡Eh! ¡Mira por dónde vas!

Alumno 2: ¡Joder, aparta que casi te piso!

Akhmelia: ( _Apurada, reculando un poco_ ) Perdón, estoy buscando mi cla- ( _Choca contra alguien de espaldas_ ) Ay mecachis...

Dalharil: ( _Girándose y con expresión de enfado en la cara. Tiene un poco de agua goteando de la boca y mojándole la ropa dado que estaba bebiendo de la fuente cuando Akhmelia ha chocado con ella. Va vestida con ropa completamente negra, lleva guantes de rejilla, una gargantilla con tachuelas y el pelo muy corto. Al girarse no ve a Akhmelia porque esta es muy bajita_ ) ¿Quién coño ha sido? ( _Dirigiendo su infame mirada de drow al grupito que tiene enfrente_ )

( _“Uuuuuh”s_ )

Alumno 2: ( _Por lo bajini_ ) Ha enfadado a la semidrow, está muerta.

Alumno 1: ( _Señalando a Akhmelia_ ) ¡Ha sido la kobold!

Dalharil: ( _Mira a Akhmelia y frunce el ceño_ )

( _Más “Uuuuuh”s_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Un poco asustada_ ) ¡Es mi primer día! ¡Lo siento!

Dalharil: Tsk, no merece la pena ( _Se gira y se va_ )

( _Interior del confesionario_ )

Dalharil: ( _De brazos cruzados_ ) ¿Que por qué no le he pegado? ¿Que más da? No os debo ninguna explicación.

( _Interior del pasillo de nuevo, se ve a Sehavel acercarse a Akhmelia. Va toda de negro, pero impone un tipo de presencia diferente al de Dalharil. Ella no lleva cadenas ni tachuelas, solo lleva una camiseta con un logo en espiral y la frase "Farasma Prayers" y una falda negra muy larga_ )

Sehavel: ( _Con la voz muy neutra_ ) Eso podría haber acabado muy mal.

Akhmelia: ( _Aún un poco nerviosa_ ) Ya...

Sehavel: Que pena...

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Confundida_ ) ¿Que pena el qué?

Sehavel: ( _Se marcha sin responder_ )

Akhmelia: ( _El pasillo se ha ido vaciando la puede ver irse, intentando que la oiga_ ) ¡¿Que pena el qué?!

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

( _Interior del confesionario_ )

Sehavel: ( _Se encoge de hombros_ ) Que pena.

( _Interior de un aula, se ve escrito en la pizarra "Matemáticas Avanzadas". Sehavel está sentada al fondo a la derecha. A primera fila hay un asiento libre cuando llega Akhmelia, justo al lado de Braargh. Braargh lleva una camiseta de Capitán América y está leyendo un libro mientras espera a que empiece la clase_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Señalando el asiento vacío al lado de Braargh_ ) ¿Está ocupado?

Braargh: ( _Levantando la vista del libro_ ) Ah, no, que va. Puedes sentarte.

( _Akhmelia se sienta tras asentir brevemente. Se quedan un momento en silencio_ )

Braargh: ( _Ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo_ ) Hola, soy Braargh Bjornson. Eres nueva, ¿no?

Akhmelia: ( _Acepta la mano, la suya es diminuta en comparación a la de Braargh_ ) Akhmelia Rajatripas. Y sí, sí soy. ( _Intentando bromear al respecto, aunque se la nota tensa_ ) Y es mi primer día en un instituto y ya me he metido en problemas...

Braargh: ( _No le parece gracioso, se preocupa_ ) Oh... ¿Va todo bien?

Akhmelia: ( _Quitando hierro al asunto_ ) Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Al final no ha pasado nada.

Braargh: Menos mal. ( _Se da cuenta de que siguen con la mano dada y la suelta un poco incómodo_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Mira a otro lado, no muy segura de qué responder. Ve a Sehavel al fondo de la clase. Se gira de nuevo a Braargh_ ) Oye, esa del fondo, la que va de negro, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Cuál es su movida?

Braargh: ( _No le hace falta ni girarse_ ) ¿Sehavel? ¿Es con ella con quien casi has tenido problemas? No te preocupes, no haría daño a nadie.

Akhmelia: ( _Niega_ ) No, no. Pero es que ha venido a decirme algo luego y ha sido un poco raro todo... No sé.

Braargh: ( _Rascándose detrás de la cabeza_ ) Ah, sí, a veces dice cosas un poco... Bueno...

Akhmelia: Ya veo...

( _Se hace un silencio incómodo_ )

Braargh: ( _Tratando de romper dicho silencio, mira la camiseta de Akhmelia_ ) Ey, mola la camiseta.

Akhmelia: ( _Agradecida de cambiar de tema_ ) Ah, gracias. Buah, Química es mi asignatura favorita, puedes aprender a hacer cosas que hacen pumpum.

Braargh: ( _Un poco alarmado por la declaración, pero intentando_ disimularlo) Ah, bueno. Si te interesa unirte al Club de ciencias me lo puedes comentar, soy el presidente.

Akhmelia: ( _Realmente no le interesa, pero no quiere sonar descor_ tés) Ah, guay... Ya me pasaré si eso...

( _Dalharil entra por la puerta, haciendo que el grupito que estaba sentado cerca de esta se calle al verla. Tiene el ceño fruncido y expresión malhumorada. Escruta el aula entera con su mirada_ )

( _“Uuuuuh”s_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Traga saliva y habla en voz baja_ ) Ay no. Braargh que ha cambiado de idea. Que viene a pegarme.

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

( _Braargh se ve confundido mientras que Dalharil finalmente ve a Sehavel y procede a caminar hasta su lado_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Suspira aliviada_ )

Braargh: ( _Se gira bruscamente hacia Akhmelia, habla bajo, pero con tono alarmado_ ) Espera, ¿con quien casi has tenido un problema ha sido Dalharil?

Akhmelia: ( _Agachando un poco la cabeza_ ) ¿Tan terrible es?

Braargh: ( _Procurando no mirar hacia atrás_ ) No lo sé, la verdad. He oído rumores solo. Es también nueva, transferida de otro instituto. No me gusta creerme lo que me dicen sin comprobarlo antes, pero no es bueno…

Akhmelia: ( _Pensativa_ ) Ya veo… ( _Se le ilumina la cara_ ) ¡A lo mejor solo necesita una amiga!

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

Braargh: ( _No muy seguro de cómo decírselo_ ) Ah… creo que ya tiene una… ( _Hace un gesto con la cabeza y señala a donde están Dalharil y Sehavel hablando. Se gira de nuevo hacia ella, intentando sonreír ampliamente_ ) Pero si quieres hacer amigos pásate por el Club de ciencias, de verdad, seguro que te gusta.

( _Interior del confesionario_ )

Braargh: ¿Qué si la quiero proteger? Por favor, es el primer día de clase y casi se ha metido en una pelea, claro que la quiero proteger.

( _Interior de la clase, Sehavel está sentada en el pupitre del fondo a la derecha, el de su lado está vacío, se ve a Dalharil acercarse a ella_ )

Dalharil: ( _A Sehavel, con cara seria_ ) ¿Está ocupado ese asiento? ( _Señala con la cabeza el asiento de su lado_ )

Sehavel: ( _Se encoje de hombros_ ) Si quieres sentarte, siéntate.

Dalharil: ( _Deja la mochila en el suelo al lado del pupitre y se deja caer sobre el asiento, mal sentada, con la espalda encorvada y el culo demasiado adelante_ )

Sehavel: ( _Silencio_ )

Dalharil: ( _Silencio_ )

( _Interior del confesionario, están Sehavel y Dalharil de pie ambas_ )

Sehavel: ¿Que si somos amigas? ( _Mira a Dalharil_ )

Dalharil: ( _Mira a Sehavel_ )

Sehavel: ( _Silencio_ )

Dalharil: ( _Silencio_ )

( _Interior de la clase de nuevo_ )

Dalharil: ( _Se fija en Sehavel, pone la vista al frente de nuevo_ ) Está chula la camiseta.

Sehavel: ( _Sin mirarla_ ) Gracias, es de un grupo de rock cristiano.

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

Dalharil: ( _Se gira extrañada hacia Sehavel, intentando averiguar si es una broma_ )

Sehavel: ( _Seria, no responde_ )

( _Risas enlatadas y aplausos_ )

( _Cafetería del IES Punta Arena. Se ve a gente sentada en mesas esparcidas de forma uniforme, creando un pasillo en medio de las mismas. Hay mucho ruido de fondo, hay gente mal sentada, hay gritos aquí y allá. Akhmelia está sentada sola, comiendo de un tuper que le ha preparado su madre con dos sándwiches en forma de dinosaurio, galletas de estrellitas y un zumo. De repente Barbara Breika, una estudiante pelirroja vestida en shorts vaqueros y un crop top rojo, se sienta a su lado, dejándose caer_ )

Bárbara: ( _Emocionada_ ) ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres? ¡Tu cara no me suena! ¿Por qué estás sola? ¿No tienes amigos? ¡Yo puedo ser tu amiga!

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Un poco apabullada_ ) Ah…

Bárbara: ¿Quieres que sea tu amiga? ¡Va, seamos amigas! ( _La coge de la mano_ ) ¡Ven! ¡Puedes sentarte conmigo y mis amigos!

Akhmelia: ( _Siendo arrastrada_ ) ¡Esperaesperaesperaesperaesperaaaaaaaa!

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

( _Llegan frente a una mesa llena de gente, Bárbara la sienta con ella_ )

Bárbara: ¡Gente! ¡Mirad! ¡He hecho una nueva amiga! ( _Gesticula hacia Akhmelia_ ) ¡Se llama…! ( _Se gira hacia Akhmelia_ ) No sé cómo te llamas.

Akhmelia: ( _Tratando de recomponerse_ ) Akhmelia Rajatripas… Ah… ¿Y tú eres?

Bárbara: ¡Bárbara Breika! ¡Encantada de conocerte, bichito!

( _Interior del confesionario, están Bárbara y Akhmelia. Bárbara está despatarrada en el sillón y Akhmelia está sentada en uno de los reposabrazos de este_ )

Akhmelia: ¿Qué si tenía miedo? Bueno, es que parecía que alguien iba a morir, yo concretamente…

Bárbara: ¡Sí! ¡Ibas a morir de Bárbara Breika!

( _Interior de la cafetería de nuevo_ )

Bárbara: ( _Prácticamente poniéndole un papel delante de la cara a Akhmelia_ ) ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo? ¡Yo creo que sí!

Akhmelia: ( _Se aleja un poco para leerlo mejor. Lee en voz alta_ ) ¿Crees que sabes animar? ¡Ven a la prueba y demuéstralo! Viernes 4 de septiembre a las 17:00 en el gimnasio. ( _Mira a Bárbara_ ) Uh… No lo sé. ( _No muy segura_ ) No te conozco.

Bárbara: ( _Guardándose el papel_ ) ¡Jo! ¡Es que es un reto! ¡Pone que demuestre algo y lo quiero demostrar!

Akhmelia: Nadie te ha reta- ( _Es interrumpida_ )

Bárbara: ( _Interrumpiéndola_ ) ¡Me han retado!

Akhmelia: ( _Intentando sonar positiva_ ) Bueno, si crees que puedes, ¡claro!

Bárbara: ( _Animada_ ) ¡Gracias, bichito!

( _Varios planos del instituto, de sus pasillos y sus aulas. Todos tienen los colores característicos del IES Punta Arena, que son el azul claro, el crema y el blanco. Se oye un timbre. Interior del confesionario, Braargh está sentado en el sillón, se le ve nervioso_ )

Braargh: La vuelta al cole implica muchas cosas. A mi me gusta aprender y me gusta también ver a mis amigos. Soy el presidente del Club de ciencias y monitor de pasillo, gran parte de mi vida está en el instituto. Pero hay algo que no hecho de menos durante el verano…

( _Interior de un pasillo que da al patio, Braargh se encuentra asomado a una ventana con expresión melancólica. Se oyen de fondo sonidos de pelotas siendo golpeadas por bates de béisbol y gente gritándose mientras juegan. Akhmelia se acerca a Braargh mientras mira un folio que tiene en la mano y le da vueltas_ )

Akhmelia: Oye Braargh, ¿en qué aula nos toca Química? Sé que es en este pasillo, pero este mapa del insti que me han dado en Secretaría es una basura. Mi hermana Akhlana lo hubiera podido dibujar mejor, y tiene tres años.

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

Braargh: ( _Girándose repentinamente_ ) Ah… ( _Centrándose_ ) Ah, sí. Es la tercera puerta. Ahora voy yo también.

Akhmelia: ( _Asiente_ ) Gracias. ( _Mira un momento por la ventana, poniéndose de puntillas_ ) ¿Qué mirabas?

Braargh: ( _Mirando hacia otro lado_ ) Ah, nada… Nada…

( _“Uuuuuh”s_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Sorprendida_ ) ¡Wow! ¿Eso es béisbol? Buah, me encanta ir a jugar a béisbol con mi familia. Aunque Akhsile dice que parecemos los Cullen. Un poco de razón tiene, la verdad. ¿A ti te gusta el béisbol?

Braargh: ( _Sonríe de medio lado, un poco triste_ ) Sí, me gusta el béisbol.

Akhmelia: Buah, algún día podemos quedar para jugar si quieres. Pero oye, ¿qué hacen ahí? ¿No tenemos clase?

Braargh: ( _Incómodo_ ) No. Son el equipo de béisbol del instituto, tienen esta hora libre para entrenar y se la computan por la hora de educación física.

Akhmelia: ( _Sin darse cuenta_ ) Vaaaaya. Desde el primer día ya están entrenando, eso sí que es dedicación.

Braargh: ( _Intentando cortar conversación_ ) Sí…

Akhmelia: ( _Mira el móvil, se alarma_ ) ¡Oh no, tendríamos que estar en clase hace cinco minutos! ¡Vamos, Braargh! ( _Empieza a caminar decidida hacia el aula que le ha indicado_ )

Braargh: ( _Mira una última vez por la ventana, suspira y va con Akhmelia_ )

( _Interior del confesionario, Braargh sigue en la misma pose que antes, solo que ahora está colorado_ )

Braargh: Los malditos entrenamientos y la ventana del pasillo de Química…

( _Exterior del gimnasio, un grupo de chicos está saliendo, llevan chaquetas a juego en las que está el logo del instituto y unos bates de béisbol cruzados. Llevan el pelo mojado y están bromeando entre ellos. Se puede ver a Dalharil apoyada en uno de los laterales del gimnasio, en un pasillo estrecho entre el mismo y la cafetería. Está con los brazos cruzados e intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Ares, un chico humano con el pelo marrón y que va con el grupo de jugadores de béisbol, la ve_ )

Ares: ( _Para mientras el resto de los jugadores siguen caminando. Se dirige hacia Dalharil_ ) Eh, ¿no tienes clase?

Dalharil: ( _Alza una ceja_ ) ¿Eres monitor de pasillos o algo?

Ares: ( _Frunciendo un poco el ceño, más confundido que enfadado_ ) No. Pero precisamente por eso te lo digo, mejor que te pille yo a que te pille un monitor de pasillos. Yo no voy a poner una notita diciendo que te he visto escaqueándote de clase.

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

Dalharil: ( _Sigue sin parecer importarle mucho_ ) ¿Y a ti qué más te da si me castigan?

Ares: ( _Confundido_ ) Uh… No lo sé, ¿compañerismo? Te he visto antes en Lengua y literatura, vamos a la misma clase.

Dalharil: ( _Rueda los ojos_ ) ¿Y?

Ares: ( _Bufando_ ) No sé, simplemente no quiero que te metas en un lío. Además, ¿no es tu primer día? Llevo viniendo a este instituto desde primero y tu cara no me suena.

( _“Oooooh”s_ )

Dalharil: ( _Mirándola con su mirada de drow de marca patentada_ ) Sí, soy nueva. Probablemente hayas oído hablar de mí, ¿no?

Ares: ( _Intentando no parecer afectado_ ) He oído hablar de ti, sí.

Dalharil: ( _Manteniendo la mirada_ ) Es todo verdad. Así que vete.

Ares: ( _Chasquea la lengua_ ) Solo estoy intentando que no te metas en problemas.

Dalharil: ( _Con tono de enfado_ ) Me da igual lo que estés intentando, pavo. ¡Que me dejes en paz!

( _“Oooooh”s_ )

Ares: ( _Enfadado él también_ ) ¡Joder, vale! ¡Que borde eres! ( _Se va_ )

Dalharil: ( _Una vez está sola mira a otro lado y su expresión cambia a una de melancolía_ )

( _“Uuuuuh”s_ )

( _Interior del confesionario, Dalharil está sentada con los brazos cruzados y con un lenguaje corporal muy defensivo_ )

Dalharil: ¿Que por qué le he echado así? No quiero hablar del tema. ( _Mira a cámara_ ) De hecho no sé ni por qué he accedido a grabar este aparte. ( _Se levanta y camina hacia la cámara_ ) ¡DÁDME LA CINTA! ( _El plano de repente se vuelve del techo_ )

( _Exterior del instituto, Bárbara se encuentra haciendo dominadas con las barras de la portería mientras que Sehavel la observa desde un banco a la sombra_ )

Bárbara: ( _Mientras sube y baja_ ) ¡E-JER-CI-CIO! ¡E-JER-CI-CIO!

Sehavel: ( _Tomando notas_ ) Interesante… El sujeto lleva diez minutos así y aun no se ha cansado. Me pregunto cual será la fuente de motivación que usa. ( _Se levanta y camina hacia ella, cuando le da el sol se tapa un poco con la libreta que estaba usando_ ) Oye Bárbara.

Bárbara: ( _Se queda arriba en la dominada_ ) ¡Hombre Sehavel! ( _Hace otra dominada_ ) ¿Qué tal? ( _Prosigue mientras espera su repuesta_ )

Sehavel: ( _Intentando evitar la cháchara, en su tono habitual, monótono_ ) Ah… bien. Quería preguntarte algo.

( _“Uuuuuh”s_ )

Bárbara: ( _Parando un momento arriba para hablar_ ) ¡Dispara!

Sehavel: ( _Sacando el lápiz y abriendo el cuaderno_ ) ¿Por qué estás haciendo ejercicio ahora mismo?

Bárbara: ( _Responde con frases cortas, entre una dominada y otra_ ) Pues verás. Las animadoras. Van a hacer una prueba. ¡Y quiero entrar!

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

Sehavel: ( _Tomando notas_ ) Hm… Pero… ¿No estás ya en el Club de Halterofilia?

Bárbara: ( _Aun entre dominadas_ ) ¡Jopé! ¡Sí! ¡Pero quiero ser una animadora!

Sehavel: ( _Sigue apuntando_ ) Ya veo… Bueno… ( _Sin la más mínima emoción en la voz_ ) Suerte con ello.

( _Interior del confesionario, Bárbara está sentada en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, sudada y con una gran sonrisa_ )

Bárbara: Pues yo creo que le molo a la Sehavel esta. ¿Por qué si no iba a preguntarme y a venir a verme hacer ejercicio? No se puede resistir a mis músculos. Seguro que estaba pensando “Oh, Bárbara, eres tan fuerte y musculosa”. Seguro.

( _Interior de uno de los pasillos, se ve a gente salir mientras suena un timbre. El pasillo queda vacío excepto por Braargh, que está abriendo las puertas de las aulas y comprobando que no quede nadie dentro. Lleva su banda de monitor de pasillo puesta_ )

Braargh: ( _Cerrando la última puerta del pasillo_ ) Ningún problema el primer día, bien está. ( _Se gira para irse_ )

Ares: ( _Aparece por el otro lado de pasillo. Sonriendo de medio lado y mirando a Braargh_ ) Hey.

( _“Oooooh”s, aplausos y silbidos_ )

Braargh: ( _Poniéndose colorado_ ) ¿Ares? ¿No te habías ido ya? No quedaba nadie en tu clase.

Ares: ( _Con confianza, acercándose a él_ ) Me quería pasar a despedirme de ti.

( _“Oooooh”s_ )

Braargh: ( _Dando un paso hacia atrás, no muy seguro de qué está pasando_ ) Ah…

Ares: ( _Parando al verle retroceder, su expresión cambia a una de extrañarse de la situación_ ) No nos hemos visto en todo el verano desde, bueno, fin de curso.

Braargh: ( _Avergonzado_ ) Ya… Bueno… Tú no has puesto de tu parte para que nos veamos…

( _“Uuuuuh”s_ )

Ares: ( _Seco_ ) Tú tampoco…

Braargh: ( _Silencio incómodo_ )

Ares: ( _Intentando sonar como si no le afectase, más calmado_ ) Pero bueno, venía a arreglarlo. Quiero decir, las cosas pueden volver a ser como antes ¿no?

Braargh: ( _Mira hacia abajo, pensativo_ ) ¿Como antes? ( _Mira a Ares a los ojos, intentando esconder tristeza_ ) Sí, supongo…

Ares: ( _Sonríe mucho_ ) ¡Vale! ¡Perfecto! ( _Se acerca y le da una palmada en la espalda_ ) ¡Guay, tío! ¡Ya hablamos pues! ( _Se va_ )

Braargh: ( _Se queda mirándolo irse y suspira_ )

( _“Uuuuuh”s_ )

( _Interior del confesionario, Braargh, con expresión sombría, está sentado en el sillón, enterrando la cara entre sus manos_ )

Braargh: ¿Que qué pasó el fin de curso pasado?

( _Interior del gimnasio, bajo las gradas, Ares y Braargh comiéndose a besos_ )

( _Interior del confesionario con Braargh de nuevo_ )

Braargh: Uuuugh, era la primera vez que probábamos la cerveza…

( _Interior del confesionario de nuevo, esta vez Ares está sentado con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza echada para atrás_ )

Ares: ¡Soy tonto! ¡Soy tonto perdido! ¡No era, para nada, eso lo que le quería decir! ¡Uuuugh! ( _Mira a cámara_ ) Nunca bebáis, y si bebéis, ni se os ocurra liaros con la persona que os gusta y que no tiene ni idea de que os gusta. Por favor.

( _Exterior del instituto, calle cercana, se ve el instituto de fondo. Akhmelia, con una mochila casi más grande que ella a la espalda está esperando. Pasa Dalharil mirando fijamente el móvil mientras manda mensajes_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Poniéndose entre Dalharil y el camino que esta está siguiendo_ ) ¡Hola!

Dalharil: ( _Levanta la cabeza repentinamente_ ) ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué te pasa?

Akhmelia: ( _Sonriendo ampliamente_ ) ¿A mí? Nada. Solo quería hablar contigo.

Dalharil: ( _La mira de arriba abajo, alza una ceja_ ) ¿No eres la kobold de esta mañana?

( _“Uuuuuh”s_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Asiente_ )

Dalharil: ( _Intenta seguir caminando, voz neutra con un poco de sarcasmo_ ) Entonces sí que te pasa algo si estás intentando venir a hablarme tras lo de antes.

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

Akhmelia: ( _Empieza a caminar a su lado. Niega con la cabeza_ ) No-oh. No me pasa nada. Solo quería hablar.

Dalharil: ( _Acelera el paso_ ) Yo no.

Akhmelia: ( _Empieza a corretear un poco para seguirle el ritmo_ ) ¡Seguro que sí, vamos, escúchameeee!

Dalharil: ( _Niega_ ) Nope. No tengo por qué. No me interesa lo que vayas a decirme.

Akhmelia: ( _Haciendo un puchero_ ) Pero quiero ser tu amigaaaa. Y por favor, para de andar tan rápido, que me estoy cansando, la mochila pesa.

( _Risas enlatadas_ )

Dalharil: ( _Para y la mira extrañada_ ) ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Akhmelia: (Para también y a _siente_ )

Dalharil: ¿Has oído todo lo que dicen de mí?

Akhmelia: ( _Niega_ ) Me da igual lo que digan de ti.

Dalharil: ( _Alza una ceja_ ) ¿Y por qué quieres ser mi amiga?

Akhmelia: ( _Gesticulando mucho con las manos mientras habla_ ) Jopé, las dos somos nuevas en el insti. A mi me gustaría tener una amiga, seguro que a ti también. Y a juzgar por la reputación que parece que te has ganado no creo que tengas muchas más opciones, compañera.

( _“Uuuuuh”s_ )

Dalharil: ( _En silencio, observándola_ )

Akhmelia: ¿Qué me dices? ( _Sonríe mucho_ )

Dalharil: ( _Se encoge de hombros_ ) Está bien.

Akhmelia: ( _Da un salto de la emoción_ ) ¡Toma! ¿Quieres que te presente a mis hermanos? Buah, mi madre va a flipar cuando le diga que ya tengo una amiga en el insti. Ay, ¿y qué día quieres venir a casa a comer? Mi hermano gemelo, Akhumon, es un poco tonto, pero yo le quiero igual, no te rayes si te dice algo raro. Y-

( _Y el plano se corta_ )

( _Interior del confesionario, Dalharil está sentada con las piernas y los brazos cruzados_ )

Dalharil: ( _Mirando a otro lado_ ) Pues bueno, ahora tengo una amiga… ( _Sonríe levemente_ )

**Author's Note:**

> No sabéis lo difícil que es escribir humor y mantener el nivel todo el texto XD


End file.
